


Overlord's Harem

by PaperFox19



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Harems, M/M, Monsters, Parody, Two Cocks, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Demiurge realizes his supreme one is gay, obviously his master needs a harem worthy of his status, and if his master would ask him to join it he would gladly strip down and service his Ainz-sama. Lord Ainz is such a high level undead he has special mating features, over his crotch he has a dark orb of flesh conjuring tentacles to please his partners. Men cannot resist Lord Ainz's endowments.





	Overlord's Harem

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

The Overlord's Harem

Demiurge realizes his supreme one is gay, obviously his master needs a harem worthy of his status, and if his master would ask him to join it he would gladly strip down and service his Ainz-sama. Lord Ainz is such a high level undead he has special mating features, over his crotch he has a dark orb of flesh conjuring tentacles to please his partners. Men cannot resist Lord Ainz's endowments.

Chapter 1 It Begins

For one devoted gamer things were not going very well. Suzuki Satoru aka Momonga; he and his comrades had built the strongest guild in all of YGGDRASIL, collecting all kinds of high level items and even making some of their own. Their guild was known as Ainz Ooal Gown. His friends picked him to be the Overlord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, a dungeon they had defeated and they used as their base. After taking control of it, no one had been able to conquer it.

Slowly others left the game, achieving their dreams, leaving Momonga the last. They all had their reasons, but he knew it was the end when they turned over their weapons to him. So he cared for the guild, looking after the NPC’s, the tomb, and the treasures they left behind. For Momonga, the guild was his home, his friends were his family, and the times they shared were precious memories he didn’t want to let go. He didn’t have any family or really any friends in the real world. He put 1/3 of his own meager earnings into in game purchases to help boost himself and his comrades.

Sadly it was all coming to an end, the servers for YGGDRASIL were shutting down, soon everything they had accomplished, everything they had built and created would vanish. Hoping his friends would at least come by and visit on the last day, only to be disappointed. He couldn’t help but feel abandoned, even though rationally he knew he wasn’t. It still hurt though…

Of the 41 members of Ains Ooal Gown, 37 had quit, and the other 3 well… He couldn’t really blame them for choosing the real world. He sat on the throne room, looking out over the flags and emblems of his comrades. ‘Soon this will all be gone...’ It made his heart ache.

He stayed online until the last seconds ticked away, thinking back over all the adventures they had and wishing it didn’t have to end. ‘It was fun...in fact it was a blast!’ He knew he should have shut down, but he didn’t want to leave the game, not wanting it to end.

To his shock the game didn’t end for him. Suzuki woke up, not in his chair, but on a throne, and not as a human but as Momonga! The world he found himself in was like the game but not the game, there was no menus, he couldn’t contact a GM, and the NPC’s were alive...very alive!

He was in the throne room with Sebas Tian and the Pleiades, who he had brought with him to the throne room before the servers shut down. Also floating nearby was the Staff of Ains Ooal Gown. ‘Ehh?’

“Is something wrong my lord?” Sebas asked. ‘Ehh?! Did an NPC just talk, how is that possible?!’ he looked and not only Sebas, but the Pleiades and Albedo were looking at him.

What’s more he could feel and touch and even smell which was impossible even for the advanced technology the DMM-RPG’s were capable of. What’s more things were happening that one would only find in a hentai game.

Albedo, a succubus, and Overseer of the Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She was created by Tabula Smaragdina, one of Momonga’s comrades. She was very touchy feely, even climbing into Momonga’s lap. Momonga was very surprised, for a number of reasons. ‘If I remember right...’ being friends with the creators of the NPC’s, he had gotten looks at their code and settings from time to time. Even Tabula who was a code maniac. He couldn’t remember everything about Albedo, since Tabula was a settings maniac, but one thing stuck out in his mind. Tabula had made her a slut, which wasn’t too weird considering Albedo is a succubus. ‘Well I can’t fault a guy for his tastes but...’ the girl was getting quite excited on him.

“Ahem, Albedo...” he cleared his throat. He could smell her scent, her arousal, and it did very little for him.

“Yes my lord!” she says.

“I need you to gather the floor guardians except for Victim and Gargantua to the Sixth Floor, in a few hours.”

“It shall be done my lord.” Albedo got off his lap and gave a bow.

“One more thing, raise the defenses to maximum, until further notice.” Albedo nods. She leads the Pleiades out, leaving him alone with Sebas. “Sebas, there is something I need of you.”

“Anything my lord, I live to serve.” he bowed.

‘I gotta know for sure,’ he thinks. “Sebas, would you strip for me?” there was a moment of silence, causing Momonga to panic.

“With pleasure my lord!” He starts to strip.

‘Ohh!’ Sebas was fit, broad shoulders, the suit fit him well, but as he removed his clothes revealing the sexy muscle underneath. His body moved with sexy precision, after stripping off an article he put it down and folded it neatly.

Momonga took in the sight of Sebas, he was created by Touch Me, his closest friend and one who had saved him when he was just starting out in YGGDRASIL. Touch Me was one of the few comrades who knew his secret. Suzuki was gay, though he didn’t have a boyfriend, his tastes were his tastes. ‘Oh wow!’

Sebas stood in all his naked glory, chiseled muscles, broad shoulders, fine pecs, rock hard abs, with a treasure trail down to his crotch. ‘Two dicks!!!’ Sebas was of the dragonoid race, so it wasn’t that strange. Both dicks were so manly and thick, with a matching set of big balls. They rested between his powerful thighs, Sebas certainly didn’t skip leg day.

“Does my form please you my lord?” Sebas asked.

“Very,” he gestured him forward, and Sebas approached. “May I touch you?”

“Of course my lord, anywhere you wish!” he says, so Momonga does. ‘He’s warm, he has a pulse, oh wow!’ Sebas leaned into his touch. ‘I can feel his muscles.’ He felt his pecs and abs, running his bony hand through manly hair.

“Is this okay?” Sebas was trembling slightly.

“Oh yes my lord, your touch feels amazing!” he pants. He was trying to keep his resolve. True to his word, Sebas’ dicks were rock hard and throbbing.

‘Oh wow!’ his bones turned red in a blush. ‘He did say anywhere right?’ he grasped his dicks.

“Master!” Sebas moaned and came hard. His seed erupting over his muscled form and Momonga’s hands. His jaw dropped at the sexy sight of Sebas covered in cum, blushing and looking pleasure drunk.

He recovered quickly. “Forgive my insolence Lord Momonga!” he drops to his knees and starts to lick his cum off Momonga’s hands.

“It is alright Sebas, you certainly came a lot. You need to take better care of yourself.” he shivers as Sebas licks his hands clean. The semen on Sebas’ body seemed to vanish. Momonga didn’t realize it but his power was radiating off him in waves washing over the naked male, dissolving the seed, and filling him with pleasure and power.

“You are too kind, my lord!” he says. “Is there anything I can do for you my lord? Lord Touch Me, created me to serve your every need.” the way he said that made Momonga shiver. ‘Is that even possible?’

Sebas showed it was very much possible, his robe was undone and there floating over his crotch similar to the orb floating in his upper half. This one however was flesh and purple. As Sebas touched it he felt a spark race through his body.

“Later Sebas, you’ve already helped me more than you know, now I need you to perform a task for Naazarick.” A serious look came over Sebas’ face, and Momonga covered himself. He looked pleased at the chance of a Later though.

“Of course,” he redressed in flawless movements, Momonga getting a look at his backside. He felt a strange heat and stirring in his loins. ‘That’s weird, being an undead I didn’t think I could...Seems like this world is more interesting than I gave it credit for. I’ll have to figure out how that works later as well.’

“I need you to check the area outside of the Tomb, and bring me a report.”

“Yes sir!” fully dressed he bows and heads off to complete his task. Momonga sighs. ‘What a mess...it seems they are still loyal, but what about the other characters.’ he looks down at his bony hand and sees a ring. ‘Back in the game this ring allowed me to move about the levels freely...but the menu and GM call function isn’t working...’ With a little focus he vanished. He teleported into the Sixth Floor Amphitheater. ‘It worked! Now where are they this floor is supposed to be guarded by the dark elf twins.’ He looked around but didn’t see either of them.

“Hup!” He didn’t have to wait long as Aura appeared, landing effortlessly in the arena. “Crushed it!” She says grinning holding up a V for victory.

The dark elf came running over to him. “We’re honored for your visit Lord Momonga.” she gives a polite bow.

“I’ll only intrude for a moment.” he says.

“You must be joking, you are the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Your power here is absolute.” she says. “There isn’t a guardian here, that would consider you an intruder, least of all my brother and I.”

“Seaking of...” he looked around.

“Mare, it’s Lord Momonga hurry up! You are being rude!” She yells.

“I uh um...I’m coming...” Mare came out next. Aura was a female Dark Elf, and dressed in men’s clothing, Mare was her brother and he was dressed in girl’s clothes. “I apologize for making you wait Lord Momonga.” he says, he had a faint blush on his cheeks.

They were created by Bukubukuchagama, who wanted them both to be cross dressers. ‘These two are quite lively. I wish you could see them my friends.’ It was so strange to talk to NPC’s, there were days where he would actually talk to them in the game but they never said anything back of course.

“Aura, Mare, how would you two like to help me practice?”

“You’ll be practicing Lord Momonga?” Aura asked.

“Yes, I’d like to practice the staff’s power.” he raised the Staff of Ains Ooal Gown.

The two elves stared in amazement. “So that’s the fabled weapon of the tomb!”

“Indeed, it was created through the combined efforts of the guild’s past members. It is a testament of our guild. Each stone in the mouths of the seven crowning snakes is a god level artifact. On top of that the power of the staff itself transcends god level.” he clears his throat. “Anyway that’s how it is.”

“Amazing!”

“Anyway, Aura I’ve asked some of the other guardians to meet here as well.”

“Aww, does that mean Shaltear’s coming.” She sulked.

“Yes.” Momonga nods. Two servants brought out some targets. ‘In YGGDRASIL if you wanted to conjure magic you just had to click on the appropriate icon on your console. Now that icon doesn’t exist. However, if I focus hard enough I don’t need it.’ he thinks. ‘I can feel it, the attack range of my spells, their individual cooldown rates, even how much MP I have!’

“Summon! Primal Fire Elemental!” The red stone on the staff glowed, and the targets were consumed by fire. The flames were fierce as the fire grew more and more until it took the form of the elemental beast. “It’s level is in the upper 80’s.” He looked to the twins. “So would you like to fight it?”

“Yeah! I’d love to!” Aura exclaimed. Mare was a bit nervous, but agreed to fight it.

“Primal Fire Elemental attack the dark elf twins!” he commanded. The two clashed with it Aura going full offense while Mare backed her up with magic. ‘I knew this would be easy for them, now I know my other magic skills work, as well. But...’

“Message.” he cast, but he couldn’t contact a GM or any of the guild members. He watches the elf twins crush the fire elemental, when his spell connected.

“I’m here, is there something you need, Lord Momonga?” Sebas spoke to him through the message spell.

“Sebas how do things look on the outside?”

“Well, Lord, there is a slight problem.”

“I see, I’ve called the guardians together, so come to the amphitheater immediately.” he says. “You can report what you saw once you’re here.”

“Understood.” the spell ended, just as the twins finished off the elemental.

“Well done, that was impressive.” the two raced over to him.

“That was fun, I haven’t exercised that much in a while!” Aura says happily.

“You two must be thirsty.” He reached into the storage void and pulled out a pitcher of water, he poured them each a glass. The two shared a look.

“I have to admit Lord Momonga I thought you’d be scarier.”

“Oh is that so?” he almost chuckled. “I can do that If you’d like me to.” his voice held a rumble.

“I like you this way, it’s the best!” she says, and Mare nods happily. He gives them each a pat on the head, and soon felt the approach of the other guardians. ‘So it begins...’

To be continued… Chap 2 Momonga’s Secret


End file.
